


i want to be the only one (but you are) ; scorbus

by dungeondreams (wr1t1ngz)



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius PoV, Touch-Starved, Tumblr: scorbusfest, albus needs some love but he's not the best at accepting it, teen and up for making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr1t1ngz/pseuds/dungeondreams
Summary: albus isn't the fondest of physical touch with most people. luckily scorpius malfoy isn't most people. (alternatively; albus is kinda touch starved and scorpius is more than happy to change that.)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 194
Collections: Scorbus Fest 2020





	i want to be the only one (but you are) ; scorbus

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this is to be submitted to the scorbus feel good fest, i wanted something pretty, comforting and just nice? i think they go through so much angst already, i wanted some gentle interaction and this is my first time writing for a fest so i hope that it suits it :)) this is my own ‘prompt’ but i’ll be writing for some of the prompts too 
> 
> also !! my intention with this fic and particularly with harry and albus’ relationship was NOT to demonise harry further and feed into the “bad dad” concept because upon reading cursed child, other than the heteronormativity, harry’s characterisation and the fact that he’s an absolutely terrible father was arguably my biggest issue with cursed child. I personally write this story with experiences much like this with a parent and friends, that doesn’t make them bad parents/friends, it simply makes them people who are still learning their child’s / friend’s boundaries. anyways the parental stuff isn’t the main thing here but i felt the need to clarify this because the last thing i want to do is feed into the harry slander.

scorpius’ sudden confusion starts in the same place it usually does; also known as the burrow. now, it’s not that he truly intended to eavesdrop on any conversations, but the burrow is crowded in the early days of summer and it’s nearly impossible to avoid it at times. scorpius feels less bad about it as some of the pieces to his sudden revelation weren’t exactly subtle or private moments. 

the first time an interaction leaves a scratch in the back of his mind, is at breakfast. scorpius sits to albus’ left, as usual, but less usually, harry is on his right. scorpius notices patterns and movements easily, so for him this was quite an obvious change. for albus, he assumes, just as much as there was an odd sense of tension the moment that harry sat down and albus leaned closer into scorpius. not enough for it to seem like something, just enough to make scorpius notice. soon enough albus becomes less alert and eats his breakfast with ease, his chair still scooted closer to the left but nevertheless, scorpius deems him his usual self. that is until harry makes a movement. scorpius should have expected something, harry potter is notorious for doing things without much thought and yet still knowing exactly his own intentions. harry’s arm reaches out and stretches across the length of albus’ back, who immediately upon touch flinches in the slightest. not in fear, but surprise. scorpius notices the flinch before he does the arm around his best friend. seeing it attached to harry makes his eyebrow quirk and he quickly looks to albus as if to ask if he knows what’s going on. 

harry’s hand settles on albus’ left shoulder and he pats him twice, scorpius assumes it has something to do with the discussion they were having about albus’ recent potions results but the touch seems foreign a concept to scorpius as it is to albus. albus shimmies his shoulder in the slightest as if to signal to his dad to stop touching him and harry makes note of the  movement but his hands take a moment or two to retract. 

scorpius looks to albus one more time as if to check on him, to which albus just shrugs lightly and rolls his eyes. 

later that evening, after dinner albus and scorpius are left to do the dishes with the help of some of albus’ cousins. rose carries in more plates from the dinner table, passing albus on the way. they’re not that close but yet albus retracts his body to the side as if to avoid any contact with rose as she walks through the door frame of the kitchen. she seems to pay no mind to his movements which makes scorpius wonder why  _ he  _ is paying attention. scorpius settles in his mind that it was most likely just to avoid her dropping anything by accident and places the image into the back of his mind. 

scorpius turns, starting on the dishes. there are some cloths that have been charmed to dry the dishes before placing them to the side again. hugo works on placing things back in their respective cupboards and drawers. scorpius admires how the household can be so chaotically organised at times. after finishing making tea for the adults who were still talking, albus comes back to the sink to help scorpius. albus purposefully bumps his shoulder with scorpius’ to announce that he’s returned and scorpius smiles at him briefly, handing him a plate. 

“can i take this stuff?” hugo asks suddenly, right next to albus, leaning over and pointing at the pile of colourful plates which had been dried. albus leans to his left, pressing himself against scorpius and away from hugo. albus doesn’t seem to make the movement consciously, scorpius thinks, because he keeps washing plates as if hugo hadn’t asked a question. albeit subconscious, scorpius thinks it might be muscle memory of some sort. as if he wants to avoid being touched by family in any ways shape or form. scorpius would like to find an explanation in it all like hugo being a nose-picking little cousin but even that doesn’t feel like a valid enough reason. 

“yeah, go for it.” scorpius nods and hugo retrieves the items quickly before moving on. scorpius frowns when albus moves back to his normal position. 

cleaning ends soon enough with over 15 people in the house and finally, scorpius and albus get to head up to the top floor. they’ve been sharing a room at the burrow for the past couple years every time they visit. it isn’t all bad and they’ve got the attic to themselves. albus is grateful they weren’t made to share with some of the other boys. something about scorpius being with him brought two comforts: one, the family would never make scorpius share with anyone other than albus, and two, albus enjoys the close proximity of the little attic with his best friend.

there’s a wood palette in the corner on the floor, built specifically to fit the large worn mattress which lays upon it. it’s tucked carefully into the space between the wall and where the ceiling slanted downwards. the bed is covered with plenty of blankets and pillows, still slightly rumpled from the night before when neither scorpius nor albus had felt like making it properly. the attic isn’t too small but making space for two separate beds with their own frames and what not would have been a difficult fit, and probably resulted in someone falling through the hole which held the ladder to the floor below.

the first time albus had brought scorpius to the burrow they were in their second year and albus couldn’t help but feel embarrassed in the slightest, worried for how his friend would react to the space they would be made to share. he knew well that the malfoys, like his own family, were affluent. but more than that he knew that they had a very different lifestyle to that of the chaos which is the burrow but much to albus’ surprise scorpius’ eyes sparkled upon seeing the burrow, muttering about all the things he’d heard about it. 

albus holds the mental image of scorpius’ reaction to the attic forever in his heart; face glowing and bright grin, cheeks dusted with red from the summer sun and fingers tracing along the view of the hills through the window. if only a camera could have eternalised that moment, albus thinks. 

albus falls onto the bed the second he’s up the ladder, it creaks under his body weight and he lets out a soft ‘oof’ as he lands vertically across it. distantly he hears scorpius shut the trap door gently. scorpius shuffles over to the window, opening one of the smaller, triangularly shaped ones and hooking it in place, letting the breeze from outside flutter through the room. scorpius kneels in front of it for a moment, shutting his eyes as he enjoys the cool air in his slightly damp hair. 

“you wanna go swimmin’ tomorrow?” albus asks absentmindedly, playing with the tossels of a blanket between his fingers. 

scorpius all but hums, albus knows that means yes, “cousins?” 

albus sighs, “ ‘suppose.” 

they fall back into a simple silence, scorpius staring out the window while albus organises the bed just a bit and tosses their things to the side; to be dealt with tomorrow, or maybe the day after. maybe never. scorpius moves to settle into the corner, he sleeps against the wall while albus sleeps on the side closer to the window. kind of always been an unspoken agreement. albus liked to stare at the stars as he fell asleep and wake to the sun. but there’s a knock which startles the rhythm of the room. 

albus and scorpius both look to the trap door, it lifts a moment after and reveals none other than harry potter. harry smiles awkwardly as he looks into the room, the door is open just above his head but he doesn't make any movement to enter. 

“uh, er, sorry to bother, i know you’re tired but i was hoping to have a word with you, albus.” harry says, a nervous smile on his lips. 

albus looks to scorpius who shrugs and gestures in harry’s direction, telling him to go. 

“set the laptop up yeah?” albus mentions quietly to scorpius, hand absently patting scorpius’ ankle. scorpius nods and smiles comfortingly as albus gets up, dropping down through the door. 

scorpius likes to tell himself that he truly was busying himself with albus’ instructions but even he, most respectful boy in slytherin house, couldn’t help but wonder what albus and his father were discussing. he can hear them, in the slightest, albus didn’t close the door entirely and there isn’t a potter with a voice under 70 decibels. 

“i just don’t understand you!” harry says, particularly loud and frustrated, scorpius doesn’t like the sound of those words, not being said to albus. 

“you’re so weird? about it all, we’re your family. i’m your  _ father _ .” there’s a heavy emphasis on father which scorpius knows albus rolled his eyes at. 

“am i not allowed to have boundaries?” albus snaps, voice thin but harsh and scorpius frowns. 

“not when they’re unreasonable! no one’s ever done anything to you to make you like this. no one’s ever hit you, touched you weirdly. so why? why do you move away from our touch and shrug me off when i try to be affectionate with you?” harry presses, finishing with a sigh. 

“because i don’t like it okay! i don’t like people in my space like that. if i want it i’ll come to you first, why must you demand it from me like this?” albus sounds so deeply sad, scorpius hates every moment of it. 

that's when scorpius tries to focus his auditory senses anywhere else. no part of him wants to keep hearing this, because albus sounds hurt, far beyond what scorpius has ever experienced, beyond what he’ll ever be able to understand. 

there’s a guilty scratch at the back of his mind, wondering, pressing, if he had anything to do with the way albus feels. but it completes the image, all the pieces coming together in scorpius’ mind. albus retracted from rose, leaning away from hugo. scorpius suddenly realises that the only times he’s ever seen albus be affectionate is when  _ he  _ opens his arms to his mother when she picks him up from the train or when  _ he _ leans into scorpius’ space. only ever when albus himself is initiating it. and even in moments like those the word ‘affectionate’ can only be used loosely, they’re merely touches after all. scorpius doubts he’s ever seen albus be affectionate. 

the epiphany is almost as comprehensive as it is unsettling, because now scorpius  _ worries _ . has he ever infiltrated albus’ physical space? has he ever made his friend uncomfortable with how he hits his back when he’s excited or with how he likes to hook his arm around albus’ shoulders at quidditch matches? if he has, why hasn’t albus said anything? well possibly, that was exactly what harry was thinking, prompting him to approach albus about it. but the signs with his family were noticeable, scorpius noticed them, how could he have missed those same signs directed at him? 

the trap door shuts. 

“you okay?” scorpius asks and albus all but grunts in return, sitting back on the bed and scorpius knows not to press. 

“what are we watching then?” albus asks after a moment and scorpius’ brows furrow momentarily, wishing he had the ability to communicate his worries to his friend but he knows right now that’s not what either of them need. 

“brother bear?” 

\---

scorpius sleeps pressed up against the fall that night. and every other night they spend together at the burrow. he hopes it’s for the best.

\---

scorpius does what he can to distance himself from albus in the most consequential and subtle way he can, he pretends it doesn’t bite at him that he didn’t even try to discuss what he overheard with albus. there’s a tension surrounding it all, scorpius can tell because albus doesn’t look quite as bright and it seems as if he’s itching to ask scorpius about his change in behaviour because the malfoy was known for subtle touches and seeking physical closeness but scorpius does what he can to avoid any deep conversations or confrontation about the matter. 

summer ends all too fast and their 7th year at hogwarts becomes a reality before scorpius even has time to really think about the events of the past year and he shakes, wondering what will change this time around. scorpius, kinda sadly, hopes that this year is as uneventful as possible because there’s only so much time before they have to become actual real adults and he’s trying to hold onto what little hogwarts and teenage experience he has left. the only comforting thing really, about growing up and being so near the end of school is nothing more than his best friend by his side but he wonders, fears; rather, if that will stay the same after hogwarts, or even after the summer. 

it would be a lie to say that scorpius managed to play off his sudden lack of affection effortlessly. not to mention the crush that’s been bubbling in his chest for the past two years. he’s just a little too odd to albus and he knows it. usually scorpius is good at keeping things normal and keeping an objective outlook on his relationships but something about albus suddenly being out of his reach physically makes scorpius wonder about when he’ll be out of his reach entirely. 

it’s not news that well, after hogwarts, things will change. that albus will pursue something probably quite muggle like. magic was wonderful but scorpius knew that albus had talents beyond magical capability and most likely wouldn’t become anything remotely auror like. scorpius would and could pursue whatever it is he wanted, his grades allowed it and he knows with the right mindset he could be anything but more than that he just wanted to be with albus, and leaving hogwarts would change that. 

scorpius had always been an academic, but now that he’s almost done with school and the impending doom of decision making and losing the routine of hogwarts approaching he’s never felt quite so lost. 

but as much as scorpius wishes for summer to never end and his last year to never start, he yearns more for albus. sitting alone in malfoy manor for the last days of summer, not being able to do much more than prepare for his last year and bake cloud bread for his dad, made scorpius miss albus. even if he couldn’t touch him, at least he could see him. breathe him in and hold onto the sparkling look in his eyes and the echo of his voice. 

\---

scorpius gets to the train first, usually does. his father has a habit of punctuality which oddly, never really reached scorpius. he wishes him a good last year with that soft draco look which makes scorpius smile because regardless of what people choose to believe about his father, he’s gentle and loving and he loves scorpius with his whole being and scorpius knows his father would go to the end of the world for him. so he hugs him just a little closer, bending his head down into draco’s shoulder (scorpius had grown just a bit taller than his dad already) and promises to write to him often. 

when he gets to their usual compartment (number 18. it’s perfectly in between albus and scoprius’ birth dates, 23 and 13 respectively) he smiles to himself a little. thing’s are still scary and he’s still just a little bit worried about if he had ruined everything with albus yet or not but it’s okay. because this he knows, this he’s familiar with. 

but when albus tumbles into the compartment 10 minutes later, hair messy and a lipstick kiss pressed to his cheek, scorpius can’t help but laugh. 

“mum…” albus grunts, wiping his cheek harshly with his robe before falling into the seat across scorpius. 

“have a good rest of your summer?”

\---

settling back into their dorms at hogwarts is usually pretty easy. this year they have two roomates, both of which play for the quidditch team. scorpius isn’t quite sure if it’s a blessing or a curse. it means they’re usually not actually in the dorm room, allowing him space to study and albus space to play his guitar freely but it always smells of sweat and teenage boy and, yeah, scorpius could live without that. 

it’s friday afternoon, the first time that scorpius remembers his worries. coming back to hogwarts, especially now in 7th year, is a bit chaotic, not leaving much space for any emotion of any particular feeling. but when he’s finishing potions homework with albus in their room and he sees albus sitting on the floor by his bed, back pressed against his trunk while he scribbles on his parchment, scorpius can’t help but think back to the summer behind them. scorpius stares at albus for a moment wishing they were back at the burrow. maybe then they’d be just a bit closer. 

“what’s up?” albus asks suddenly and scorpius looks away immediately, worried he was caught. 

“nothing.” scorpius answers quickly, busying himself with the parchment on his bed, placing it to the side. 

he focuses hard on cleaning off the bed, mumbling about how he’s happy that it’s finally the weekend because he’s been dying for a visit to hogsmeade. (it’s not exactly a lie but talking avoids further confrontation.)

“scorpius.” 

nevermind what he thought about talking and confrontation then. 

“something’s been bothering you, since summer, please tell me.” albus says, sitting next to scorpius on his bed, his hand pressed behind scorpius’ back on the bed as he leans into scorpius’ space. scorpius leans back.

“and that! what’s that about? do i smell bad or something.” albus grunts as he notices the shift in scorpius’ movements. 

scorpius’ eyes blow wide and he splutters; “no! no, you smell lovely!” 

those weren’t exactly the intended words and they simply make albus cock his head to the side, as if he was expecting better than that. 

“i just, when we were together during summer i started noticing that you’re not the fondest of touching, not uhm,” he pauses, cheeks red, “i mean, i kind of heard what you said to your dad so i didn’t wanna overstep or anything.” 

albus looks at him for a moment and scorpius sweats under the confused gaze of his friend, before finally, albus sighs and sits back. 

“i meant it, what i said to him. because i was saying it to him. not to you.” albus lets the words settle into scorpius’ mind for a moment before continuing, “and i don’t know, with my cousins it’s weird and i’m just not used to it. i didn’t like it much when people doted over me or got too affectionate when i was little. and you know how the weasleys are, they have no concept of personal space so i’ve kinda always done my best to swerve it and until now it’s just stuck. besides, none of them really want to touch me anymore, no one really tries. and with dad, it was just weird and sudden and it seemed so forced.” 

scorpius nods, eyes still not quite meeting albus’. he’s possibly a little embarrassed. 

“but i don’t mind with you. i’ve never minded with you. you’ve never, uh overstepped? but recently with avoiding me! i don’t like that, i like being close to you. i feel, well, i just feel safer when you’re touching me.” albus finishes wearily, as if he was worried his words were just too much. 

a beat. 

“then, can i touch you?” scorpius asks before even thinking it through, he fights the urge to slap his hand over his mouth. 

albus looks at him with big eyes and swallows, “yeah, anytime. right now, whenever.” 

scorpius scoots closer, just a little, and brings his hands up to albus’ face. the right cups just below albus’ jaw, fingers stretching up to his ears while the left moves a piece of hair from albus’ eyes. 

albus’ face softens the moment scorpius touches him as he leans into the touch and closer to scorpius. 

“i know my dad doesn’t look it but uh, he and my mother were very affectionate with me. never wanting me to feel like i was cold or alone. not the same as your family but i think that the intentions were the same,” scorpius smiles at albus, tracing his fingers down his face and neck, “i know mine are.” 

albus’ movements stutter as he leans even closer to scorpius and places his head in the space between scorpius’ neck and shoulder. scorpius breathes in deeply before exhaling gently as he threads his fingers through albus’ hair. 

“i never want to leave here.” albus mutters quietly into scorpius’ collarbone as he loosely loops an arm around scorpius’ waist, “i didn’t know it could feel this good.” 

scorpius suppresses a laugh but giggles a little anyway, “i’m not even doing anything.” 

albus shakes his head, “no, you’re here with me and you’re letting me be this close to you. that’s all i want.” 

scorpius’ breath gets stuck in his throat as he brings his hands back to albus’ face, pulling it up so their eyes can meet again. he ignores the shiver that spreads over him as albus whines quietly. 

albus looks at him, looks into him, for a moment as if to ask why the change in positioning happened; he finds that scorpius himself probably doesn’t even know why he did it. albus smiles, leaning upwards, eyes meeting scorpius’ directly in front of his face before pressing even closer and rubbing the tips of their noses together gently. 

scorpius exhales, albus sees his eyes flutter in surprise and he can’t help but smile at him. 

“i don’t think i ever realised how much i’d like this.” albus mutters quietly, settling back into his original position, face resting in scorpius’ neck. 

“well like you said, you never really sought after it and your family, well they had adjusted to your preferences i suppose.” scorpius comments lightly, doing the most to avoid making albus feel like people consciously avoid coming in physical contact with him. 

“yeah,” albus sighs, “but i also think that the fact that it’s you touching me makes all the difference.” 

scorpius pretends his heart doesn’t leap at that. 

\---

after their, erm,  _ moment _ , in the dorms the weekend prior, albus had been far from physically distant. not that scorpius is complaining, god no. 

he started subtly, pressing his thighs to scorpius’ under desks at breakfast or during potions. or tracing shapes on the back of scorpius’ back when they were standing in class, watching one or the other demonstration.

but then he got more bold.

sometimes he’d grab scorpius’ arm and place it around his shoulders before comfortably resting against him. other times he’d hook his knee over the top of scorpius’ in the common room, not even batting an eye at the looks their peers would send them. 

and as much as scorpius loved it, it set him completely aflame. 

albus potter, jet black hair and warm tan skin; tall but well built (having grown, very well, into his body) and always warm to the touch, god scorpius thought he’d explode whenever albus touched him. and the fact that everything always seemed so casual to him, god, how did he do it. 

“‘pius” 

scorpius looks down to meet albus’ eyes, “yes?”

albus looks at him for a moment; he’s sitting on the couch, a book resting comfortably in his left hand and albus sits on the floor, back against the foot of the couch and head laying gently against scorpius’ right thigh. 

“what’s got you so in your head? you haven't turned a page in like 5 minutes.” albus stifles a laugh at the look on scorpius’ face; as if he had been caught or something. 

“just, thinking.” scorpius mutters, turning his eyes back to the book. 

albus laughs and shakes his head, moving his own attention back to the video game in his hands. 

but scorpius can’t quite focus. he prided himself on growing kind of used to the close physical proximity but today it’s just too hard and he catches himself staring down at albus’ truly tousled head of hair and wonders. 

apparently his impulse control isn’t quite what it used to be because suddenly his fingers are in albus’ hair and there’s this,  _ noise _ , that comes from albus that makes scorpius practically convulse.

“i-i’m sorry i-”

“don’t stop.” 

albus’ voice is rough and his head pushes back against scorpius’ hand and well, scorpius has always been good with instruction. 

so he continues, he threads his fingers through albus’ hair, scratching gently against his scalp and he tries to control himself when he sees the way albus’ face screws up in pleasure. 

(and he pretends like he doesn’t take a mental screenshot of that moment for later.)

\---

after the hair encounter? scorpius doesn’t really know what to call it, he becomes more confident in touching albus. and when albus does nothing more than lean into it with verbal affirmation, scorpius can only continue. 

that is until he sees how lydia parkinson gets awfully close into albus’ physical space and presses her knees to his as they discuss charms. albus notices the touching too and shifts to the side, pressing his shoulder into scorpius’ which alerts him. scorpius frowns at how lydia bends her body into albus’, not moving closer but definitely leaning into him. albus doesn’t look all that uncomfortable but he, and scorpius, can tell she’s clearly trying to make some flirtatious pass at him. scorpius sighs, switching his fork into his left hand and extending his hand down. his index finger loops around one of albus’ belt loops and tugs him flush against scorpius, letting his hand linger on albus’ lower back for a moment before moving to the front and pulling albus’ thigh till it lands on top of scorpius’ and resuming his breakfast. 

lydia leans back into her normal posture after that. 

\---

wednesdays is movie night because their roommates have quidditch practice till late and scorpius has class with neville who always manages to sneak them some random treat from the kitchen. they set up in scorpius’ bed because it’s in the corner, furthest from any windows or doors. they draw the curtains of the poster bed and settle in. they use albus’ laptop which they snuck in and pick one of the 50 odd illegally downloaded movies albus has on it. scorpius picks this week (another old disney animation.) 

about half way through scorpius figures albus is getting a little restless, not getting a particular amount of attention or interaction means albus gets distracted or bored at times. scorpius reaches out to pat his hand which is drumming against the bedsheets and albus takes the opportunity to pull scorpius’ hand into his own. scorpius fights off a smile and continues watching while albus habitually plays with scorpius’ fingers; pressing their finger tips together, circling his palms and tossing scorpius’ hand between the both of his own. 

“y’know,” albus says suddenly, scorpius tears his eyes from the laptop screen. 

“i like that it’s just you,” albus announces confidently, “that it’s just you who touches me.” 

scorpius almost can’t believe that he heard those words from his best friend. 

“i mean, like this. i like that it’s just you. even if it doesn’t mean much. it’s just you i want.” albus continues and scorpius has to stop himself from jumping him right there. 

“i like that it’s just me who gets to touch you.” scorpius swallows, hoping to god that it’s not too much.

“yeah?” albus asks, almost in a whisper, leaning closer to scorpius’ face.

scorpius nods, “yeah. just me.” 

albus leans even closer, eyes dropping down to scorpius’ eyes and scorpius smiles, 

“oh and albus?”

albus hums a yes. 

“it means everything to me.” 

and with that scorpius closes the barely there gap between them and catches albus’ lips with his own. albus responds quickly, absently reaching for the laptop and moving it to the side, shutting it in the process before he climbs over to straddle scorpius’ waist. scorpius’ hands trail from albus’ cheeks, across the slope of his neck and shoulders, down his torso and finally, rest on his hips. 

“you’re on fire.” albus mutters as he pulls away briefly but kisses scorpius again, with more vigour and passion, sighing contently into scorpius’ mouth. scorpius smiles, fingers dipping into albus’ shirt and ghosting across his stomach before pressing into his lower back, pulling albus closer lightly. scorpius slips his tongue past albus’ lips and chuckles into the kiss when albus gasps, 

  
“stop, hey,” albus says suddenly pulling away, face flushed and scorpius freezes, “who taught you how to do that?” 

scorpius exhales and rolls his eyes at albus who doesn’t give in. 

“don’t roll your eyes at me, i’m the only one you’re supposed to touch.” albus huffs out and scorpius just smiles at him, pulling him closer by his nape and pressing a light kiss to albus’ lips. 

“you’re the only one i want to touch.” scorpius says, lips now ghosting over albus’ neck before landing a kiss on his adam’s apple. 

and albus just melts all over again, hands on scorpius’ shoulders to help stabilize himself.

“oh yeah?” he breathes out shakily, “prove it.” 

scorpius grins into albus’ neck at that and pulls his wand out to cast a silencing spell. 

“your wish is my command babe.” 

\---

fin-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> there was so much more i could have explored w this but i like it like this. let me know what u think :))


End file.
